


Feel Good

by sassy_pelican



Series: Steve Rogers One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: “I want to make you feel good.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149926
Kudos: 51





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, oral (m & and; f receiving), slight public teasing, fingering, unprotected sex (wrap it up), 18+, nsfw, language, pure filth no lie

You knew you were teasing Steve and have been for the past hour. It’s not your fault that this particular Stark gala is this boring, nor is it your fault that Steve just so happened to get all flustered when you sucked on the olive from your martini.

It is your fault though that you took note of his heated gaze and ran with that information. It is your fault that you let the strap of your dress slip a few too many times. It is your fault that you returned his heated gaze. Each with a smirk thrown his way.

A lick of your lips, and you set your empty glass back on the bar. You catch Steve eye from across the room and smile. Biting your lower lip, you start to weave your way through the dwindling crowd.

“Y/N.”

“Steve.”

“How are you tonight?” He asks.

“A little warm, can’t you tell?”

“You do look a little flushed.”

“Well, I still haven’t danced,” you comment, “care to help me with that?”

“Not a very good dancer doll.”

“Neither am I,” you smirk, pulling him by the hand and leaning in close, “Captain.”

His hands travel to your waist, lingering a little lower than normal, not than you mind. The warmth from them send an involuntary shiver down your spine. As good as his hands feel though, his steps are hesitant.

“Steve,” you whisper, breath fanning his ear, “you can move. In fact, I’d prefer if you did.”

“Don’t tease.” He grumbles, pulling you a bit closer.

“Who said anything about teasing?”

He looks down just in time to see you bite your lip. Your nails scrap the back of his neck as he starts to move to the beat, slowly. A low moan escapes from his mouth when you reach up into his hair and tug slightly.

“Y/N …”

“Yes, Steve?”

“What are trying to do?”

“I’m not _trying_ to do anything.” You lie. As soon as the words leave your mouth, you’re shoving your hips against his. Steve grunts.

“Well, you’re _doing_ something.”

“Hopefully you.” He growls and pulls you from the floor, heading to the elevator.

As soon as the doors close, he’s on you, shoving you up against the wall and kissing you roughly. His tongue parts your lips with little resistance and quickly dominates yours. The quiet ding splits the two of you up as you practically run to his suite.

He slams his door shut and your back is against it in the next few seconds. Lips explore your neck with expert precision you didn’t expect, and hands are fondling at your sides. Each pass of his tongue over your sweet spot only adds to the wetness between your thighs. A grind of his hips a low moan escapes.

“Steve.”

“’Wanna make you feel good.” He mutters.

“Please.”

Strong arms lift you up and carry to his plush bed, setting you down gently. His hands fumble with the buttons of his jacket and shirt as you work on undoing your own dress. Flinging the material across the room you lean back in just your panties, waiting for Steve finish with lust blown pupils.

“You’re killin’ me sweetheart.”

You smirk before getting on your knees in front of him, licking your lips at the sight of his bulge. Deft fingers slip beneath the waistband of his boxers and slowly free his enhanced length from its confines. Your tongue pokes out as you lean closer and licks a stripe from base to tip.

“Fuck …”

You wrap your lips around the tip and gently twirl your tongue, licking the slit a bit before allowing more of him to enter your mouth. Slowly, you lower yourself down on him, his hands in your hair, and hollow out your cheeks.

“Y/N … feels so good.”

You quicken the bobbing of your head, tongue twirling against his tip with each full pass up and down. Moving your hand, you cup his balls and squeeze a bit. Spit drips down your chin as you continue, each moan from him louder than the previous.

Steve rips you from him and throws you onto the bed. Without so much as warning, he dives his head between your legs and licks the length of you, pressing down on your clit. You arch so far off the bed you feel your bad pop.

“Mmm.”

“I want to make you feel good.” He mumbles before attacking your clit with kitten licks and sucks, each one sending you reeling.

Swirls and nips and gentle presses of his tongue against every crevice and curve your pussy has you impossibly wet in minutes. Large fingers prod at your entrance before sinking in, stretching you farther than you thought fingers could.

“Fuck … Steve.”

Just as you feel yourself start to reach the edge, he pulls back, chin glistening with your juices and smirks.

“I want you to cum around me sugar.”

“Well then Captain, hurry it up.”

With a grunt he lines himself up and pushes in, stretching your wall more than they’ve been in while.

“Oh shit … fuck me Steve.”

Every moan from you and Steve goes faster, harder, knocking the headboard against the wall, no doubt leaving dents. Your hands fist the sheets as he pounds into you, almost brutally. Within minutes you feel that all too familiar coil start to tighten, and you clench around him.

“Shit Y/N.”

“Gonna cum Steve.”

“Me too doll.”

A few more thrusts and the two of fall over the edge, cum shooting out of him and painting your walls white. You cum with a cry, loud enough that the party downstairs probably heard, but you don’t care. Not when you’re balls deep full of Steve and having the time of your life.

“It’s official,” you say as Steve pulls out and collapses beside you, “you can ask me to do that anytime.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
